


Last Man On Earth

by SCP



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Short apocalyptic oneshot





	Last Man On Earth

The beach was strangely quiet. It was never this quiet or deserted. _Guess this is what happens when a bunch of zombies take over the world..._

Chopin sat down, his eyes lost across the sea. It was clean, and quiet, only the soft breeze moving it. 

It didn't help him feel better.

The last week has been an utter mess of seeing literally everyone he knew either dying or being turned into zombies - apparently one undead guy happened to be in Hamamatsu and in less than 24 hours from that moment half of the citizens, including local idiot Wolfgang, were walking around looking for fresh brains.

Chopin shook his head when he remembered some other awful awful moments: Bach having to kill both Tchaiko and Bada, who have been bitten by zombies, and then killing himself rather than let one of those undeads do something to him, Liszt and Beethoven following in his footsteps, and he and Franz being the only survivors until yesterday.

It happened way too fast - Franz going to get some food from one of the deserted stores, coming back and then both of them realizing he got bitten by a zombie. God was that painful - Chopin didn't even want to remember the outcome of that. Too much blood, gore and crying on both sides.

And now he was all alone, or at least the only one alive. It was a strange feeling, considering his entire personal history up to this point...

Chopin looked back, alarmed. He thought he heard something. No, it was just his imagination.

Or was it? Chopin looked back again and saw a bunch of silhouettes moving slowly towards him.

They were coming.

They were coming.

And there was no escape.

Except...

Chopin ran straight into the water, knowing full well he couldn't swim.

That was the point.

They won't catch him alive this way...


End file.
